The King In Yellow
The King In Yellow is an Archaicon in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. "We live as we dream - alone." Early Days Just as surely as every day has its dawn, every street corner in Kaon has its hustlers. Perhaps one of the more unusual of these was Buckshot, a solemn but imposing card-shark whose elaborately rigged games and intensely straight face left countless pundits noticably poorer and greatly puzzled. Although he was esteemed as one of the most successful hustlers in the city, Buckshot soon grew tired of Kaon's meagre pickings, disillusioned by cheating thieves out of their stolen money. He could not reconcile himself with leaving his was of life, however, and left for Iacon, thinking his chances for wealth would be greatly improved in the wealthy militaristic state. However, as he was beginning to settle in the city-state, war broke out with the city of Vos. Another Move Although not from Vos, Buckshot was still a foreigner, and the government of Iacon soon deported him from their city, though not before stripping him of his ill-gotten gains. Bitter against this perceived injustice, he settled in the slums of Vos, and enlisted voluntarily with the penal legions formed by Shotmaker in order to defend the city. When the war was over, and the forces of Iacon repelled, Buckshot returned to the slums in order to continue his card-sharking - but all the while, the thrill of fighting against the enemy continually played out in his mind, and the lack of battle began to pain him. From here, he realised his best course of action was to join the fighting arenas which Vos was famed for, and vent his newfound bloodlust in the savage realm of the pits. Vos-Tarn War As the war with Tarn dawned, Buckshot was one of the first to volunteer for the Havocon Division, adopting the name Revolution to symbolise his revolt against his former life as a hustler. Although successful in many operations in Tarn's border region, Revolution never met Misanthropy, the appointed leader of the Havocon Division. Instead, he began to wage his own war, striking out alone and assigning himself missions of his own devising. It was here that he lost the ability to speak, his months of isolation and lack of proper medical attention irreparably damaging his vocal processors. After the brutal end of the war, Revolution was declared missing in action, though the truth is that he left the planet, hearing rumours of the similar exodus of the infamous Misanthropy. The Meeting Revolution was to eventually track down Misanthropy on the planet of Neutrino Minor, finding the legendary general had been reformatted by Unicron into his perfect herald. Misanthropy and his newfound retinue had returned to the planet, the homeworld of Manhattan Project, in the wake of the destruction of Unicron's mortal body, to collect the deranged scientist's stockpile of experimental weapons. Eager to prove his worth, Revolution followed the quartet to the bunker housing the arsenal for which they had come, and waited, clutching the filthy chain he had come to wield as a savage weapon. As he watched the fledgling warband approach, he sprang out to catch them off guard. Quickly entangling Saint Vitus and sending Manhattan Project prone with a well-placed tackle, he turned and grappled Shadow Moses to the ground, bludgeoning him unconscious. Now commanding Misanthropy's full attention, he explained, through a series of gestures and scrawlings in the arid soil, his origins, and stated his intention - to fight alongside such a fierce and unyielding warrior. Seeing such a display of power, Misanthropy could not refuse, and Revolution quickly became a member of the the Archaicons. Reborn After a failed attempt on Misanthropy’s life by members of Megatron’s command staff, it became obvious to him that he could not rely solely on the protection of Unicron’s blessings, which had become significantly less effective after the demise of the God Planet’s material body. Bearing this in mind, Mis turned to Revolution, knowing the warrior's svage prowess, and brought him to the drifting head of Unicron. There, he performed an entire body overhaul on Revolution, turning the once-nimble robot into a more robust behemoth, towering almost half again as large as the already-imposing Misanthropy. Using a portion of what remained of Unicron’s metal host body, Misanthropy hand-crafted a new face for his latest Archaicon, and renamed him ‘The King in Yellow’. However, at the request of his new bodyguard, Misanthropy did not repair the warrior's broken vocal processors, instead omitting them entirely. Trial By Fire Not long after his rebirth, The King in Yellow had his resolve and usefulness tested in a very real manner - another assassination attempt was made on Misanthropy, this time by a disgruntled faction within the ranks of the Autobots, known only as ‘The Orchestrators Redux’, led by a former ally of Misnathropy’s, Damocles. The attack took place on the dead world of Istvaan IV, where Misanthropy and his then-consort Walpurgis were being personally escorted by The King in Yellow whilst exploring the ruins of an ancient human military complex for possible weapons technology. As the three renegades were entering what was once the mess hall, they were surrounded by a dozen of Damocles' finest foot soldiers, and confronted by Damocles himself. Misanthropy’s surprise that his almost-telepathic senses had not alerted him to the danger quickly turned to anger when he and King simultaneously realised that Walpurgis had been working against them, using her own prodigious psychic gifts to nullify the effects of Misanthropy’s power. Enraged, The King in Yellow lashed out with the massive hook and chain he wields as a weapon, entangling several of the Orchestrators before they could respond. The retaliation was swift and very nearly bloody - the remaining enemy quickly brought their massed firepower to bear on Misanthropy, eight automatic assault rifles pumping a wall of bullets in the direction of the Archaicon leader. The King in Yellow, however, displayed an almost miraculous deftness and dexterity, and managed to somehow leap into the path of this hail of lead. Drawing his plasma pistol and shooting from the hip, he managed to pick off two more of the attackers before succumbing to the grievous wounds. With his last actions, he turned to face his leader, and, saluting, fired off one last shot into the treacherous Walpurgis - vaporising a hole between her emotionless eyes before falling motionless. Misanthropy, seeing his concubine betray him, and his defender fall protecting him, abandoned hope of survival, and fought on to the bitter end, not caring whose end it was. Blow after vicious blow was landed by his chitinous bone-sword, and soon only two warriors stood facing each other across a sea of mangled drone carcasses. Damocles, sensing he had the upper hand against the now horribly wounded Misanthropy, lunged, blade in hand, but was stopped short of his target when a hand reached from below him and seized him by the throat - The King in Yellow lived on. Misanthropy realised that his timing was critical, and without haste, picked up the body of Walpurgis, laid his free hand on The King in Yellow’s shoulder, and activated his teleporter, evacuating to the safety of his orbiting ship. Once on board, he ordered his pilot, the Archiacon Naval Commander, Saint Vitus, to make planetfall on the nearby world of Thracian Ultima, which was, at the time, home to a large colony of the verminous alien race known as the Tyranids, which whom Misanthropy had been rumoured to have struck some ungodly pact. The King in Yellow has been spotted several times after these events, standing protectively at the right hand of his commander-in-chief, Misanthropy. Witchhammer The King in Yellow is often sent by Misanthropy as a representative of the Archaicons, his immense frame serving a potent reminder of the power the unit wields. It is as a result of this that the towering giant has clahsed twice with the zealous Witchhammer, a cultist of the Order of Primus, dedicated to eradicating Unicron worship wherever they find it. Initially, he was sent to test the prowess of this new threat, fighting the mystic warrior to a standstill before retreating back to the flagship World's End. Misanthropy knew that the zealot would come to him again, and paid no mind to any attempt to actively hunt him down. However, when The King in Yellow was sent to the planet of Dagnar to purchase vital particle accelerator technology, Witchhammer interrupted the proceedings, killing the arms dealer and attacking the titan. He proved no match for Misanthropy's right-hand man, however, and was left for dead after a savage beating. Since then, Witchhammer has vowed to destroy the Archaicons, and The King in Yellow in particular, following their actions across the galaxy, but always two steps behind. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Havocon Division Category:Males